


Trust

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Power Play, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you trust me?<br/>Kink: power issue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. I’m sure everyone will be delighted to see the return of the introspective kink bunny. “headdesk” Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies (and smut).

“Do you trust me?” It was a simple enough question on the surface, but they both knew it was much more than that. Did Don trust him? Trust him not to take advantage, not to hurt him physically as well as emotionally. Trust him not to leave, not to abandon him like so many others before. Trust him to see him at his weakest, his most vulnerable. And the real question, trust him enough to let go of his hard fought for control and let someone else in, let someone else take care of him.

That was the real reason for so many failed relationships. Don could never let his guard down enough for someone to really get close enough. There were always boundaries, undefined yet still definitely noticeable. So many had given up, been chased away by his refusal to open up, communicate truthfully. Ironically it was the fear of a lost relationship that kept Don from revealing his thoughts and feelings. Fear that the other person wouldn’t be able to handle his intensity or his issues. For all that they claimed relationships were a two way street, he knew that they were more concerned about their wants and needs than his.

However, he had never had a relationship this important to him. It was the only thing still holding him aloft from crashing and burning. But despite this relationship’s support, Don was as close to the edge as ever. Which is why Colby had finally pushed the issue, finally decided to resolve things once and for all. He couldn’t keep seeing his lover this close to the breaking point, worrying at every case that this might be the one to bring it all down. So he asked, and waited anxiously for a response.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Breathed across room hesitantly, yet relief set in immediately. It was voiced, could not be called back, and in truth Don did trust Colby. Trusted him with his heart as well as his life. Getting the answer he hoped for, Colby guided an unresisting Don to the bed. Stripped him of his clothes, tossed unnoticed to the floor, and efficiently tied him to the bed with silk ties. Then pulling out a blindfold, he looped around his boss’s eyes, giving him a soul shaking kiss. Taking a measuring breath, Colby thought to himself that he would not fail, would not disprove the other man’s trust in him after being given such a precious gift.

Slowly caressing his way down Don’s body, following with his tongue, he set out to cover every inch, to show this man just how much he meant to him. This wasn’t about force or pain, this was about letting someone else take charge and entrusting yourself to their care. It was something the older man desperately needed. Always fearful of losing his grip on the principles keeping him in check, this allowed him to let go, to give responsibility to someone else.

Writhing he pulled against the bonds that were mostly for symbolism, trying to get more stimulus where he wanted it. Ignoring the hint, Colby kept to his own pace, seeking to send Don flying by taking him higher and higher before letting him climax. Finally nuzzling at the other man’s cock, he licked a line up the vein before placing his mouth around the head and sucking lightly. Moaning wordlessly, Don tried to encourage more from Colby, going mindless at the wet heat around him. Maddeningly slow, the younger man took his cock in, then moved back up just as slowly. Repeating the process several times, Colby finally took pity on him, swallowing him down all the way. He tightened his throat muscles, guiding Don through a back arching climax. Pulling off once the stimulation became too much for him and he started trying to squirm away.

Looking up and untying the blindfold, Colby was stunned to see tears streaming down Don’s face. Gathering the other man into his arms, he crooned reassuringly until Don stopped shaking and stilled, turning in Colby’s arms to bury his head between his neck and shoulder. Pulling the blankets up over them, the younger man cuddled Don close, guiding him into a restful sleep.


End file.
